Birthday Wishes
by tkdginger98
Summary: Pidge turns 18, the gang celebrates. Shidge


**I do not own Voltron. Hope you enjoy! Feedback always welcome!**  
 **  
**

"… Happy Birthday to youuuu"

Pidge blows out eighteen lit candles on a perfectly frosted cake specially made by Hunk for the special occasion.

"So, like Pidge, what's it like to finally be legal?" asks Lance to the youngest member of their little family.

"Oh come on Lance, can you at least let her enjoy her cake first?" Asks their leader, Shiro adding,  
"Pidge is a paladin of Voltron, we have been in space for four years, I'm pretty sure being legal is the last thing on her mind."

"Guys, can we cut the cake already?" Pidge says, slightly annoyed with her fellow paladins.

Allura steps up, "Alright birthday girl, you get first piece!" as she starts to hand out pieces to everyone.

"Hunk you really outdid yourself this time. This is even better than the cake you made for Shiro!" Stated Keith, Everyone Agreed.

"Hey so Shiro, if you were born on a leap year, am I technically older than you?" Pidge teases, staring at the black Paladin as she licked the frosting off of her spoon.

Shiro stares at her

Everyone laughed, "If we go by that then Pidge you're no longer the youngest! And now I'm the oldest, does that mean I can be the leader of Voltron?" yells lance while jumping around the dining hall.

Shiro rolls his eyes "Lance sit down."  
"Yes, Space Dad" Lance pouts.

Later as they are all cleaning up and deciding on which earth movie to watch Shiro thinks about Pidge, her lips and tongue as they were licking her spoon.  
He wouldn't mind kissing those lips he thinks to himself. The though is pushed from his mind as soon as he thinks it. No, Shiro. You are her protector, you owe it to Matt. You are her teammate. A paladin has no time for romance he thinks.  
That's not true, Keith and Lance make it work, so do Shay and Hunk. Still, Katie- No, Pidge is off limits to him.

"Shiro, you ready? Everyone else is in the lounge, we are going to watch A New Hope!" Pidge walks up behind him

He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that everyone else had left the kitchen.

"Yeah Pidge, I'm right behind you."

Just before they get to the lounge Pidge stops and looks at Shiro,  
"You know, Shiro, you can call me Katie" His breath catches. Katie looked really beautiful tonight, well she always looked beautiful but tonight more so. Allura had done her hair which had grown out substantially since they first met.  
"Right, Katie. A New Hope, really?"  
"Yeah, we have to educate Coran and Allura!" She laughs  
That laugh is music to his ears

"Why isn't it connecting?"  
"Lance, you're going to break it!"  
"Keith tell Corran to stop bullying me, I got this"  
Pidge mentally rolls her eyes at the sight of the paladins bickering  
"Guys I'll do it, it'll take two seconds."

The entire room looks relieved

Pidge secretly loved that she was the tech genius of the group. It was something she could do that even after four years the rest of the paladins hadn't really got the hang of. She especially liked showing off when Shiro was around.  
What a Cliché, to fall in love with your brother's best friend. Not that she knew where her brother even was.  
She was pretty sure Shiro still saw her as the boyish fourteen-year-old she was when they first found the blue lion. She had developed a lot since then. Her hair now brushed her mid back and she had grown a good four inches, Allura was jumping for  
joy when she could no longer fit into her boyish clothes, which required a trip to the space mall. Her breasts had also grown, yeah, she looked like a woman now.

"All done!" She states as the Star Wars anthem blasts all around them.

They all spread out, Allura, Hunk, and Corran all on the one couch closest to the screen the movie was projected on so Hunk could explain to the Alteans what exactly what was going on, Keith and Lance on one getting all cuddly, she wished she could  
do that wish Shiro.

Pidge sits down next to Shiro, not as close as Keith and lance are, but close enough that they can still talk without the rest of the group hearing.  
"Have you had a good birthday?"  
Pidge smiles at him, "Yeah, it has been pretty good. The best space birthday yet."  
"Did you make a wish?"  
"I did actually."  
"What did you wish for?"

Shiro fiddles with his mechanic arm, not reaching her eyes as he asks this. Secretly hoping she wished for something to happen between them.

"Shiro, you know if I tell you that, the wish won't come true"

He laughs "I had to ask, Katie." The way he says her name sends chills down her spine

Halfway through the movie Pidge starts to drift off, resting her head on Shiro's shoulder. This does not go unnoticed by the black paladin, his face suddenly feeling very hot.  
"Katie, if you're tired, you can just go to bed?" Shiro suggests  
Pidge blinks a few times "I'm up!" she states. Scooting a little farther away from Shiro.

A few minutes later though, Pidge is drifting off again. She rests her head on Shiros arm, but gradually curls herself with her head on his lap, fast asleep.

Shiro can only stare at this beautiful angel laying in his lap. At her freckles that kissed her nose, all the way down to her shoulders. He wondered if the rest of her also had freckles. Her honey hair laid across his lap, he picked up a few strands  
Katie's hair is so soft he thought, twisting it between his fingers.

When the movie ended, Hunk offered to take Pidge back to her room.  
"She sleeps like the dead man" Lance states  
Shiro remembers on more than one occasion when pidge had fallen asleep in strange places throughout the castle sending the rest of them in a panic when they could not find her for hours.

"Thanks Hunk, but I will take her. Her room is near mine anyway."  
He really just didn't want to part with her just yet.

Shiro slides her sleeping form over, picking her up bridal style, Pidge's head tucked into the crook of Shiro's neck.  
She is so tiny Shiro thought  
Tiny and powerful. He often forgot how strong Katie was, she had become a strong fighter too in their years as Paladins. She could now give any of the boys a run for their money in the training room, and was faster than all of them.

Shiro reaches her room, always littered with spare computer and electronic parts. Stepping carefully around them, he pulls off her boots and tucks her into bed. As he turns to leave Katie grabs his hand

"please don't leave" She asks  
Shiro stands there in silence  
"Please, I don't want to fall asleep by myself tonight."  
Shiro thinks about Matt, and how he and Katie would always make forts in the living room for their birthdays, so they could spend as much time as possible together on their special days.

"Okay Katie"  
He makes a move for the floor when Pidge laughs, "Shiro, you can sleep on my bed. I'm not that big."  
Shiro turns a bright scarlet at the thought of sharing a bed with Katie Holt.

Shiro nods, kicking off his boots as Pidge scoots over. Shiro lays down tentatively. Pidge cuddles up next to him, wrapping her arm around his chest.  
"thank you Shiro"  
Pidge falls asleep almost instantaneously  
Shiro on the other hand, lays awake for hours, thinking about the girl cuddled up next to him before finally drifting off to the best sleep he's had in a very long time. 


End file.
